This invention relates to a small-type four-wheel automobile.
Four-wheel automobiles of small sizes, esepcially those which carry only one or two persons, are limited in engine power output, and therefore the most important problem for the manufacturers is to reduce the car weight to a minimum and whittle down the cost. In addition, the vehicles are required to provide riding comfort, have sufficient strength, and be easy to assemble, maintain, and inspect, like ordinary passenger cars.
In meeting these requirements the small cars are not beyond being improved in many points, e.g., in body frame configurations, engine design, mechanisms that connect the engine with the driving wheels, and in engine mounting on the chassis frame.